Looking On
by SADChan
Summary: The Zgang, along with Trunks, get lost in another dimension during the battle with Buu.A new threat arises in an unlikly person. Could this new enemy destroy everything? Or steal the hearts of the Zgang?TrunksxOC
1. Visions and Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DragonBall Z characters in this story. All other characters are original and belong to me.

Chapter 1: Visions and Pain

A pair of slender feet moved slowly forward along the cold, dull green blades. She had walked these feilds before in the early moring. The feet that carried her knew all of the grounds that surrounded her parents mansion. It had been her home for as long as she could remember and she did enjoy living there, but most of her pleasure came from the workers that she communed with each day. They were the ones that talked...the ones that listened, even if the only thing to listen to was the soft breathing of someone thinking.

She moved her green eyes slowly around, taking in very little of what her eyes went over. The ground seemed so far away when she let herself colapse backward. The grass was soft and cool through the white cotton shirt and shorts. If it was late or early she did not know nor really care. She had had the dream again. Though the lovely girl rarley had dreams she had never had ones that repeated or continued another night. Her mind seemed erased of all other things as she contemplated that nights' vision...

First, there was only a sunless void. Then she was looking through a grand window ,which she had recognized as one of the identical glass windows on either side of the oak double doors in the front of her home. A vehicle, that was slightly blurred, slowed to a stop a small ways to the left of the glass. She looked left and saw two figures turned towards her. They appeared to be talking to her, but the words weren't reaching her though there was little space between them. It was only this time that she could discern what gender either one was. The first to talk was a small yet shaply frame of a woman. The other was the tall form of a man. After the woman finished her senseless mouthing she stepped through a door, leaving the man behind to gaze at the one before him. His mouth also moved soundlessly for a few moments then he wandered through the door after his companion.

She turned again to the window and saw the couple slip into the black vehicle. It steadily vanished behind a sudden group of trees. Her green eyes lingered for only a moment before she heard playful laughter behind her. She slowly circled about to see what was the cause of the merriment. A fairly lagre crowd of persons were talking and laughing and playing games with eachother. Suddenly they stood up and no more happy sounds were made. A small noise, like the rippling of water, met the girls' ears as she stood watching, immovable and silent. The blackened ground beneath the group began to ripple as if it was trying to decide if it was water or solid ground.

She then noticed that the people in the crowd were starting to sink into the surface. None of them seemed to be struggling to stay atop the substance and, wanting to help the doomed group, she reached out to try to pluck up each one before they were taken to ends unknown. But she was held back and as she watched helplessly she noticed that there was one person not being engulfed by the ground. The body, though, was ignoring its' companions. She saw its lips part in a mad grin and then open to let out a long crazed laugh.

The figure then started to dissolve into a black mist, but still kept the shape of person. It began to stride over to her helpless body. She could see bared fangs in its malicious mouth as it approached. She suddenly felt a frightening hatred for the shadowed form that she wanted to jump out and rip it apart.

"Yes!" It's voice rang loud through the stillness around them. "That is it! Feed on your hate...I've been gone too long, my dear..." The girl could feel it's breath stinging her eyes, but they would not close. The black hand of mist held her chin up to look in the firey red eyes.

"Yes...you know it is time. You escaped me once...because of her...but not again. I can not wait much longer...bring me back. You who made me this...bring me back!" It was commanding her to do so. She did not know what it wanted her to do, though. Its' other hand came up to her head and forced it back. She felt a stinging sensation on her forehead.

"Bring me back..."

The sky was bright blue when Alex came back to reality. She laid sprawled out on the feild, staring absent mindedly towards the white clouds. Her fingers felt the smooth skin above her eyebrows. It wasn't stinging like before but her heart stung a little more than usual. She put a hand over her chest as she stood, as if to keep something from falling out, but to actually help subside the pain. A fine, gold chain slipped from her neck where it had been poorly connected. The girl suddenly released her chest where she had been clutching and dived for the necklace. Her body plumeted forward on the grass, her hands holding the small talisman to her chest. Her breaths came in short convulsions. The air immediatly around her was changing extremly fast from freezing to burning.

The episode was over after a short minute. Cold sweat ran over her lips as she breathed quickly.

_'It only went a short ways from me.' _She thought. _'I've got to be more careful. It could have been much worse.' _Alex hesitantly hooked the chain about her neck and pressed the odd shaped ornament at the end of the chain to her heart. She could never completely decide on what the end peice of her necklace was supposed to resemble. After years of considering she finally concluded that it was only half of some bigger object and that she had, at a younger age, accidentily broken it and then lost it.

Alex now stood in front of the large double-doors that were the back entrance. Though the doors were thick she could hear people walking past and conversing with one another. They were getting ready for the coming society. Her parents were leaving again and that meant that people from across the world would come to stay as residents of _Heaven_, as it was so widely known. To her it was nothing like what Heaven should be like. Though she had almost everything she needed and more, there was something missing. The two people who should have cared most about her - didn't. In reality they _hated_ her. The Johnson couple, her so called parents, were the richest people in the world and very kind, but . . .

Some people, when they first came in contact with Alexsandria Johnson they immediatly turned hateful and pushed her away. Not very many knew whose child she was and that had led Alex to believe at an early age that her parents denied ever having a child.

The doors suddenly burst open, forcing Alex to jump back a few paces. A small stump of a woman squinted up at her through her tiny, rectangle spectacles.

"Alexsandria!" The old woman huffed. "What are you donig out here? And in your night garments no less! You'll catch your death." The woman shuffled forward and motioned for Alex to go inside.

"Thanks, Karen." Alex said with a soft smile. She paused for a small minute as if deciding on what to do.

"So," Alex cried excitedly, her attitude now turned around, "What do you need me to do?" She looked down happily at the old maid who squinted back up at the green eyes.

"I need you to make sure the gardens are in top shape." Karen nudged Alex into facing the gardens and fields from which she had just come.

"And do it the old fashioned way." Alex gave a shocked look and then Karen continued, "At least until the Master and Mrs. are gone. You know very well they don't appreciate your powers. Personally I would much rather have you use them. It would make my job _much _easier."

"Anything else?"

"Once you're done with that you can also clean up the recreation portions."

"Sorry I asked."

"We'll talk once you're done."

With that Alex turned to go and let the stubby woman go back to her own duties.

The work she was given took up must of the day but, Alexsandria was able to complete it all in half the time it would take a normal person to do. She walked quickly to one of the doors that led to the large kitchen and entered with much enthusiasm.

"Good Afternoon, everyone!" She called out.

"Good Afternoon, Alex!" Came a booming echo from the workers. The all liked Alex. She was a hard worker and a great listener. They often went to her for their problems. Though she never came to them with her worries she would often ask if she could just sit with them and listen to others conversations. No one really knew what went on in her head, but they all knew that when she had something to say it was best to listen. Alex was a fast learner and would take in anything she was told. Her schooling was pretty much over at the age of ten and with all the extra things her parents had given her to do, that was amazing. One thing they all recognized and loved about her was that Alex often used quotes when she talked and it would teach them interesting lesons. That's why they would listen.

"Hey, Peter." Alex stood next to an older man in his late forties. He was the real gardener, but he loved it when Alex helped him. His back was giving out but he didn't want to let it show so he complained often about how Alex was taking his job away.

"Yes, Miss?" He replied.  
"Have my parents left yet?" Peter hesitated to answer the question.

"Not quite yet, Miss." He paused again. "They want to talk to you."

_'Oh great.'_

"They are waiting by the entrance." There was complete silence. They had all been listening in. Alex looked around the room and saw all of them watching her intently.

"Thank you." She left the room quietly, not wanting to face the pain ahead. Once Alex reached the tall, oak double-doors she was somewhat releived to see that her parents weren't there. She stepped up to the full length window on the right side of the doors and peered out. They stood next to a long lemosine, talking to a few people already inside it. Her mother tapped her husband on the shoulder and pointed to where Alew stood beyond the window.

"Here it comes," Alex said under her breath.

The two began to walk towards the doors and the two men waiting from the outside opened the doors for their Master and Mistress. They came through and stared at Alex who had only turned her head to the left to watch them as well.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Alex said lightly. Her mother cringed.

"Do _not _speak unless we say so!" She screeched in return. "I do not wish to speak to you and especially do not wish for you to talk to me! Please handle this Nicholas." In a huff she went out and into the vehicle. Alex glared after her, hot tears building up.

"What I have to say is the same warning as always," Nicholas continued for his wife. Alex kept her eyes on the window. "Stay away from the people staying here. If word gets out that a creature like _you_ is staying here, our reputations will be ruined. And you know what will happen if our orders are dissobeyed." He then strode out of the building, the doors shutting behind him.

"And _you _know very well that you can do nothing." Alex hissed under her breath, staring as the lemo glided down the road.


	2. Strange Company

Chapter 2: Strange Company

With her gurdians now gone from their main residence Alexsandria was free to spend her time as she wished. The day after they had gone she had awoken much earlier than usual and dressed herself in a sky blue jogging outfit. She assembled her hair into a tight hairband at the back of her head. She opened her glass doors that led to her personal balcony on the top floor of the castle. Leaving them slightly open she strode silently to the stone rail and jumped onto it. She smiled slyly as she gazed at the earth beneath. If she had waited for the sun to do what she was to do now she wondered how many faints and screams would come form the prospects now living in the Palace. Alex was five floors away from certain doom - at least, doom for any _normal _person.

She bounced lightly on her toes for a moment, then taking a stance as if ready to run she plunged off the edge. She let her arms and legs move in a running fashion for half the way down then landed on her feet with a soft _THUD. _In an instant she was off.

She was making wind and oh! how she loved the feeling! Alex knew how strange her remarkable strength and speed was but she didn't mind it when there were moments like this to be had. She was free from all care, too fast for anything to catch her. She sped up, letting her legs burn with the effort. Already she was miles from her room and ahead lay the ocean. Here layed her real test of speed. There was the water - it was so close - she was almost on top of it...

After her body became rather heated Alex came to a sudden halt. Gravity seemed to deny her presence for many seconds before she sank through the waters surface. She let herself be pulled under while she felt the cooling sensation of the ocean water then began swimming back the way she came. Her swimming was as swift as her running and within moments her feet were planted on the dry sand. She drew in long breaths and let the air flow slowly out again. Alex found the nearest tree and leaned her back against it. Letting her weight slide her back down the trunk she softly hit the ground, put her elbows on her knees and leaned her head against the bark. Small waves rolled onto the coarse sand. She liked the sea. It reminded her of herself. It was able to be so calm and in a minute it could be stormy and wild. A grin crept onto one side of her mouth.

One hand pulled past her face. She pushed out her palm and part of the incoming wave fell back. Again she moved her hand but this time in a small wave and then straight up. A section of water rose above its proper place and moved left, then far above the surface and finally dropping back into the ocean. Alex stood and brushed off some sand that clung to her. She bent low to the ground then in swift movements she moved about the sand, swishing her hands in intricate designs. More water followed the movements of her hands and often her feet. Sometime passed before she let the water stop and she stood breathing somewhat fast. She stopped breathing for a moment.

Somthing moved in the thick brush that was yards away. Alex turned to face the object. It moved again and the she heard hushed voices. People! Had they seen her? Very few people knew about her powers but she knew that _they_ could be trusted. She had to see who it was.

"Come out from there." She called with strength in her command. Nothing happened. "Now!" Someone fell forward out from behind a large tree. She kept eyes on him as she stepped quickly towards him. From the first she could tell it had been a man from his size but now as he stood she knew he could - or at least sould - never be mistaken for a woman. He was brushing off sand from his front as he stood and he was only a few inches taller than herself but it wasn't his height that made him look more a man. It was him body. He had chisled features and arms. His shoulders were broad as was his chest and his waist slim. He wore an orange shirt and pants with a blue shirt under the first. His hair looked unkempt and spiky but it added to his features and Alex blushed slightly when she was close to him. He was a few feet away from her and he was still looking down at his shirt, dusting off the sand. When he finally looked up he had a sheepish smile on his lips. He looked strangly familiar.

"Uh, sorry about that! We didn't mean to snoop it's just that-" He had a kind voice but Alex had to cut him off.

"_We_? There's someone with you?" There was more moving in the bushes, but at different places this time. There was more than just someone.

"Exactly how many someones _do_ you have with you?" She almost instantly regreted asking. From several places men emerged. _All_ men! At least--she thought they were.

There were eight more, nine total. The first to catch her atention was a _very_ tall and green man. His clothes were the same fashion as the first but the color was a dark shade of violet. He had a type of turban on his head and a strange kind of cape that wraped around long pointed objects on the shoulders. His build was much like the first but his pointed ears and grim face completed his features. The next was of a much smaller stature. His skin was pure white except for two red spots on his cheeks. He had a black cap with a red ball on top, green pants and a white muscle shirt. At his tallest he probably only came up to the middle of her thigh.

Next was another tall man that was a full head shorter than the green one. His clothes were green and his shirt was only half of one which revealed a large chest with a large diagonal scar across it. But what had caught her eye was his third one. Right in the middle of his fore head was an eye that was staring straight at her. He had no hair on his head and Alex quickly averted her studying eyes from his own. Then there was one whose eyes were level with her shoulder but whose hair stood up to her own head height. A tight blue outfit with white boots and gloves is what he wore. His eyes were the severest of all and was followed by the largest and strangest forehead she had ever seen. One of the next ones resembled him somewhat but was her own height. He was wearing a purple jacket, black muscle shirt, dark grey pants, and a sword strapped to his back. Blues eyes accented his face and his head was covered in lavender colored hair.

Then there was a small man with a patch of black hair, a white t-shirt and grey pants. The top of his head came up to her shoulder. The stragest thing that came from him was his lacking a nose. Next was one that was only a little taller than herself. He had short, spikey, black hair that stood on end and orange clothes much like the first. A small scar was on the left side of his chin and on long scar across his right eye. His cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes shifted from her to the ground several times. Lastly, was a boy about her own age that looked almost exactly like the first man except the hair style was shorter. His clothes were blue, yellow and black.

Throughout her life Alex had tried hard to think well of everyone and accept their differences no matter who they were or what they were like, but this was too much. These were the freakiest group of people she had _ever_ seen!

"So, uh..." The first one spoke again. Alex snapped back and looked at him. How long had she been staring at them all? "What were you doing?"

"What do you mean what was I doing? You were the ones spying on me!" Alex now averted her efforts to what she would do about them seeing her powers. "How much did you see?"

"Um, well I think we just saw the last part, but it was still really good." He smiled widely. "I can't do that!"

"Who are you?" Alex asked. The man blinked inocently then held out his hand.

"I'm Goku and these are my friends." Goku? That was a weird name. Alex grasped his hand tightly and they shook. A deep pain hit Alex hard in the chest. She winced a little and pulled her hand away. Goku blinked confusedly.

"I'm Alex Johnson. I hope you won't tell any one about what you saw." She meant for it to be a request but it sounded more like a command. Goku looked confused again, but Alex looked at the others.

"Oh, sorry. That's Piccilo," he pointed to the green man, who nodded.

"That's Choutsu and Tein," he motioned at the small white person and the one with three eyes, "that's Vegeta," the one with the strange forehead let out a 'humph'.

"This is his son, Trunks." The one with lavender hair blushed lightly and bowed his head as a greeting. Alex also colored slightly but she moved her gaze to the next in line.

"That's Krillen," he pointed to the one with no nose.

"Hi!" He seemed rather cheerful.

"That's Yamcha," the one with the scar across his eye, " and this is my son, Gohan." Goku patted the boy on the shoulder. Alex could already see the great bond between them. She smiled to herself.

_'He's pretty cute. So is the purple haired one,'_ she thought. All of the men present had the same large muscles, broad shoulders and thin waists. If they all didn't look so weird they would be the most beatiful men on earth.

Alex shook herself mentaly and moved her thoughts to her present pridicamint. Not all of them had the trustworthy air about them, especially the Vegeta character. His face just screamed discontentment, anger, dislike, and just plain 'I'm evil!' He might tell anyone about what she could do and the news would spread like wildfire. People like her only exsisted in moviesand fantasy novels and those few who did know about her could scarsly believe it themselves. She knew her life would no longer be her own if any more found out. She had to use any means and any threat that would keep them silent. Suddenly she realized they had been whispering animatedly to one another and she brought herself to speak.

"Listen," she commanded. "You can not tell a single soul what you saw. Do you understand?" Alex only had to wait shortly for a reply before Vegeta stepped forward.

"Or else what?" Alex thought she saw him pull himself up to his not-so-amazing full height. "You'll kill us? Lock us up?" He laughed mockingly. "Don't make me laugh, woman."

_'I just did,' _Alex thought. _'Jerk.'_

"Vegeta!" Yamcha hissed.

"What?" Vegeta said calmly back. He turned his back on her. "If she thinks she can take me on then I expect her to back it up."

"Really?" Alex asked with a little mock in her tone. Goku looked a little stunned at what was passing between the two and tried to intervene.

"Vegeta, she's not like us. You know she wouldn't be able to fight you without getting seriously hurt." Goku was now turned away from her also and Alex felt somewhat angry. She'd teach them what she was made of.

In a quick flash Alex dropped down and sweeped Goku's feet from under him, threw herself off the ground with her hands and did a cresent kick at Vegeta's head while she was in the air. Before either of them reached the ground she was standing with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face. Goku was on his back gawking up at her and Vegeta was under the tree he had broken on force of impact, obviously shocked as well.

"I need to go. Don't get into anymore trouble." Alex started to walk past Goku's fallen body and the other standing ones.

A sudden blast of light came from Vegeta as he yelled. "Come back here woman!" He threw himself at Alex with tremendous energy and his balled fist smashed into her left jaw bone.

"VEGETA!" They all yelled in unison.

"What do you think you're doing!" Trunks said.

"You-" said Alex. No one had yet realized that she was standing in the exact same position as when Vegeta had hit her. Her head hed turned slightly from the force of the punch but she now was staring at Vegeta.

"You can _fly_!" Everyone was taken aback by the question.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta snickered. "You mean you can't fly? How pathetic!" Alex's expession darkened and her head lowered.

"No I can't." Without another word she started walking through the trees. Why was it that everytime she wanted something or needed something she was pushed away? It was a while before Alex noticed that they were following her. Wanting to be left to her misery she began to run. Somehow they were keeping up with her. Amazed, Alex stopped in the middle of an open plain. The group of misfits stopped in front of her, not one bit out of breath, but then, neither was she.

"Is their something you need?" She asked. Goku was the one to speak up again.

"Well . . ." he looked at his comrades, "we're lost. And until we can find a way back to our home . . ." Now she understood.

"You need a place to stay," Alex stated.

"Yeah!" He had a lot of enthusasium. "Could you help us? At least until we find a way back."

Alex looked over the group again and turned to gaze behind her. Beyond the next hill she would be able to see _Heaven_. A small sigh escaped her lips and she turned back to face her new aquainteces.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Follow me." Alex turned away and walked towards the hill. Goku fell into step with her. As they came to the top, an awe fell over the group. It was an amazing sight. The sun was rising behind the beautiful stone chateau and the stone shone a brilliant white in the bright rays. It was like a dream.

"You can stay here, if you want." She looked over their faces and saw the astonishment in them. "But there's one problem."

"Don't tell me," said Yamcha with severe disappointment in his voice. "It's infested?"

"In a way." Alex continued toward the building with a smile. "It's being used as a hotel. When the owners leave they are usually gone for a long time. Sometimes years. Though they may come back tomarrow for a while to check on things."

The others followed her, listening to her explatation.

"It's a very famous area and people from over the world come to see what it's like. It has almost everything you could want." She paused for a second before asking, "Yes, Piccilo? Is there something you wanted to ask?"

He was taken aback.

"Yes! How did you know?" Piccilo stared down at her though she did not return the look. She continued her desent of the hill and into a tall garden maze.

"I just did."

"Well," he started hesitantly. "Apparently from your reaction to seeing us there aren't any people that look like us in this place. Will we have to sneak in so no one will notice us?"

"Normally, you would be right but it's because of where you are going to stay that you don't have to worry." Alex walked through the maze with ease and it was obvious to see she had it memorized. "See, this place could be considered as the 'Eighth Wonder of the World' because of how famous it is. Personally I don't see what is so wonderful about it," she said sarcasticly. "Anyway, we get all kinds here and often large groups of people visit for long periods of time. There are convents and sometimes gangs but we take care of the trouble makers so it's pretty safe." She put a little more enphasis on the word pretty. She knew very well that she was the most dangerous one living in _Heaven_, even if she was the one who took care of the trouble makers.

They followed wordlessly and each gazed at the new and exciting things that surrounded the grand castle.

"Wait here," Alex said after leading them all into a large entry way and then to a corner. She left through a small door and they were momentarily left in silence.

"So what do you think is going on, Goku?" Krillen asked seriously.

"Heh!" Goku laghed. "I have NO idea!"

"Come on Kakorrot! Be serious!" yelled Vegeta.

"But I was being serious. I really have no idea what's going on. One minute we were fighting Buu and the next, here I am!"

"I know what you mean," said Yamcha. "I was in the spirit world with all the others and then I showed up here!"

"What are you all talking about?" asked Trunks.

"We haven't seen you for a long time, Trunks! How are ya?" Goku was smiling.

While they waited they exchanged greetings and explained the present plight in their universe. They also discussed the possibility that Babidi might have sent them away somehow so Buu could finish off their world in peace.

Some time passed before Alex appeared again.

"Well, I've talked with the management and your welcome to stay."

Even as she said this Alex was hit with another bout of pain. Trunks noticed the half of her broken necklace as she turned away. He pushed the other half deeper into his pocket.


End file.
